Percy Jackson Lord Of The Elements
by StygianRaikage
Summary: Percy is betrayed by Annabeth and Becomes Primordial Of: The Void heir of Chaos/Khaos Heir of Uranus,Pontus,Nyx and Tartarus he also becomes The Primordial of: Fate, The Sea , The Elements, Swordsmanship And The Prince Of Lightning
1. Betrayal

_Welcome to this fanfic readers hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 1- Betrayal**

It had been 2 years since the end of the second Titan war, the event that changed the world of divine and mortal alike and as with all other catastrophic events that had befallen humanity people were picking up the pieces and moving on, the one truly admirable quality humanity had was evolving through pain and dark times. For the mortals confusion ruled supreme and questions were asked as to how the earth itself had shifted with the so-called scientists befuddled with the unprecedented changes to the very reality they existed in.

For the divine side of the spectrum the events were quite humbling and even the mighty Zeus whose ego had been bigger than Olympus for millennia had finally showed signs of humility as he rewarded the many heroes of the war with godhood and immortality. For the other gods not much had changed and Apollo was already repopulating his cabin, In return his twin was recruiting more hunters than she ever had in her long history of hating men and killing them, Poseidon had begun the rebuilding of Atlantis and the other Olympians were all occupied with one thing or another leading to the fact that the only interesting event on Olympus had been Ares' reaction when he was restricted to 2 wars every 10 years.

Life had been going especially great for Percy Jackson(commence titles and achievements) Son of Poseidon, slayer of the Fury Alecto, the Minotaur (twice), another Fury, Medusa, Procrustes, the Nemean Lion, Geyron, Cacus, the sea monster in the Carquinez Strait, Arachne, the arai, the Son of Sobek, and numerous hellhounds, empousai, cyclopes, centaurs, tellkhines, and countless other of Ares, Polyphemus, Nereus, Antaeus, Phobos, Iapetus, Hades, Hyperion, Kronos, Polybotes, Chrysaor, Otis (twice), Ephialtes (twice), Akhlys, and others Wielder of Anaklusmos (Riptide), Seerer of the Fates, Retriever of Ares' Shield, Escaped the Lotus Hotel and Casino, Retriever the Master Bolt, Retriever of the Helm of Darkness, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Entered the Garden of the Hesperides, Bearer of the Sky, Savior of Artemis, Protector of the Ophiotaurus, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Cleaner of the Stables of the Mares of Diomedes, caused Mt. St. Helens erupt, gone to Ogygia, Witnessed the Fading of Pan, Holder of Pan's Spirit, Finder of the Bronze Dragon of Hephaestus later known as Festus, Retriever of the Chariot of Ares, fell into the River Lethe and kept his memories, Retriever of the Sword of Hades, former bearer of the Curse of Achilles, Receiver of Pandora's Pithos and Elphis, the Spirit of Hope, Survived Sitting on an Olympian's Throne, a Savior of Olympus, refused immortality, Retriever of Hermes' Staff, Subject of the two Great Prophecies, one of the Seven, Carried Juno Across the Tiber River, Retrieved the 12th Legion's Eagle, former praetor of New Rome, Drinker of Gorgon's Blood, Controller of the Rivers of the Underworld, Survivor of the Death Mist, Escaped Nyx's Palace, Survivor of Tartarus, Defeater of Nike, Host of Nekhbet, Defeater of Setne, Receiver of the Crown of Ptomely, Encountered, but did not defeat, the Furies, Echidna, the Chimera, Ceberus, the bronze bulls of Hephaestus, the Hydra, Charybdis, Scylla, the sorceress Circe, Dr. Thorn a manticore, the Ophiotaurus, skeletal warriors, a defective Talos, the Erymanthian Boar, Atlas, Kelli, Kampe, the Clazmonian Sow, the Lydian Drakon, Alcyonues, Nyx and her children including Eris and Geras, Tartarus, (in his physical form), most of the other giants, Gaia, (in her physical form), lots of other monsters, giants, in the Battle of the Labyrinth, the Battle of Manhattan, the Battle of Alaska, the Battle of Camp Jupiter, the Battle against Gaia, and numerous smaller battlesSurvived the Second Titan War and the Second Giant War Led the Quest for the Master Bolt, participated the Quest for the Golden Fleece, the Quest to Save Artemis, the Quest of the Labyrinth, the Quest to Free Thanatos Head Counsellor of Cabin 3, Rider of Blackjack, Owner of Mrs. O'Leary, Boyfriend of Annabeth Chase, Bane of all Monsters and Most Powerful Demigod In History.

However, despite his long list of accomplishments today was a special and nerve-wracking day for the legendary warrior as he stood atop the hill overlooking the camp where his life as a demigod began. He waited for a few moments taking in the scenery and the peace that enveloped his home and set off with a spring in his step to finally put the seal on his 3 year relationship with Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, love of his life and in his eyes the most beautiful woman alive.

Steeling his nerves he walked towards the beach where he had little doubt his enchanting girlfriend would be sitting , blonde hair swaying in the wind, stormy grey eyes twinkling as she stared out to the sea taking comfort in her status as the girlfriend of the son of the sea as protection from the wrath of Poseidon, face scrunched deep in thought like she always was, the mental image alone made him crack a grin as he thought about his Wise Girl.

He finally came into the view of the beach and as he walked closer to the turf still lost in thought about Annabeth when he heard voices ,realizing with slight curiosity the voices were coming from the beach and one sounded suspiciously like a certain blonde he decided to walk towards the direction he initially heard the voices, creeping slowly behind the thick foliage with the grace that would make Hermes proud he peeked his head over the greenery, secretly cursing Demeter for the copious amount of insects who kept nabbing at his exposed arm muttering under his breath about stupid mosquitoes he slapped his arm and froze when he saw what was in front of him and what he saw made the pain from when he jumped in the Styx seem dull.

He felt his weary and already fragile and broken heart shatter into a million pieces and crack his very soul. Annabeth, his Wise Girl , the girl who he would give his life for , whom he entered the depths of hell for ,who he thought about every minute of every passing day, the one who made him whole and feel loved, the love of his life was engaged in a heated game of tonsil hockey with the bastard who moved into his cabin 3 weeks prior to the heart rending spectacle he was currently witnessing.

Watching the woman he loved giving herself to another man in a way she had only given herself to him broke him in ways that Kronos and Gaia never could, he felt tears flow down his face and the familiar tug in his gut as the seas responded to the rage of its Lord. Thunder boomed and the 50 foot waves slammed into the turf as the earth began to shake in response to his rising emotions a harsh green light surrounded him and his sea green eyes became murky green like the bottom of a river in the middle of a hurricane, his pupils moving like waves in his eyeballs as his head swam with pure unbridled rage.

Annabeth and her lover slowly separated as the rage of nature was enough to disturb the spawn of Athena from cheating on the only man in the world who would sacrifice his very existence to see her happy ''Theo what's going on'' she asked looking around at the spectacle before her in confusion 'I'm not sure Annie'' he replied , his saucy smirk disappearing as he realized he couldn't control the water or the earth ''This might be Dad's doing'' he supplied unhelpfully . The uncertainty in his voice was enough to raise alarms in Annabeth's head as her instincts flared in response to nearby danger, never one to disregard the instincts that had led her through many perilous times she pulled on Theseus or Theo's hands ''let's get out of here babe , something's not right'' he looked at her like she'd grown a second head ''Annabeth I'm a child of the sea you'll be safe on my home turf as long as you're with me'' he scoffed with obvious pride the coming argument was thankfully interrupted by a chilling round of applause, whipping around Annabeth's eyes widened and her blood felt like ice as she laid eyes on the man she supposedly loved enough to betray for a man with the same blood as him.

''I must say Annabeth I was not expecting this from you, I mean Tartarus and back and all that you know'' his voice dripping with sarcasm and his heart a chasm of pain Percy felt like he was an outsider in his own body watching the interaction as he peered into Annabeth's stormy grey eyes, the very eyes he had come to love with sorrow, unbridled rage and most of all confusion ''P-Percy I-it's not what it looks like I-I can explain'' she stuttered out ''Oh? Do explain what I'm seeing and cut the crap too I'm not in the mood'' ''brother please'' came the voice of the man who betrayed his blood, Percy turned slowly like a panther prowling around his prey as he sneered condescendingly at his so called sibling ''Ah yes Theseus Evans son of Poseidon and fucker of Annabeth, has a nice ring to it don't you think?'' revelling in the shocked silence that continued he pushed on uncaring of how the traitors in front of him felt ''did you know the human body is made up of 70% water?'' he asked his canines bared like a devilishly handsome hellhound in human form ''What does that have to do with anything'' asked the traitor confused by the sudden change of subject. Percy turned to the bitch ''a true seaweed brain I see'' he chuckled without mirth ''Percy please we can talk about this' 'she pleaded her voice trembling ''oh we will'' he whispered his mouth opened in a bloodthirsty grin turning towards his so called sibling he clenched his fist and the screaming began


	2. Khaos

_**Camp Half Blood (The Beach)**_

The bloodcurdling screams rang throughout the area shattering the peaceful atmosphere.

Almost instantly Chiron instantly whipped around from his position advising the archery class and rode full gallop towards the source of the screams, as he passed startled campers and jumped over squealing satyrs he hoped for the best as he finally reached the beach which seemed to be the source of the screaming what he saw was enough to make even the old centaur flinch which was then followed by absolute shock as he saw the full magnitude of the situation before him.

With reflexes honed throughout the Millenia as the legendary trainer of heroes he ran towards Perseus Jackson, arguably one of the greatest heroes in history and one of his prized students to prevent him from further harming the near comatose les known son of the sea god and the trembling daughter of Athena whom he loved like a daughter.

He ran towards Percy full gallop, his hooves kicking up a mini sandstorm with the intention of stopping the madness he thought he would never see when suddenly the area was enveloped in a bright light that blinded the old centaur. When he finally got his bearings and slowly opened his eyes to shield him from the harsh light of Apollo the area which the most powerful demigod alive had stood only moments earlier was empty and his students were in the worst condition he had ever seen a demigod in.

Calling for members of the Apollo cabin at once he turned his attention to the children before him his heart aching as he saw the pain they were in looking out to the sea he steeled himself for the shitstorm he knew was bout come when the Olympians discovered the events that had transpired , looking at the trembling Annabeth on a stretcher he could only pray that she had the strength to weather this to.

_**Meanwhile In a Galaxy Far Far Away:**_

Percy stumbled his feet in confusion as he looked around at the absolute darkness that surrounded him trying to remember what had happened, one minute he was feeling his soul rip from his body in pain and now he was floating in darkness, remembering what happened earlier that day bought a tear to his eye as he thought about the betrayal inflicted on him by his own kin he was thankful for the darkness that enveloped him as it meant that he could finally drop the mask and let out his anguish he screamed and screamed until his voice was hoarse and when he could no longer scream he broke down into sobs that wracked his muscular body as he curled into a little ball and finally closed his eyes weary from the heartache and excessive use of his powers

_**Inside Percy's Head**_

That night as I dreamed of rising civilisations , of futures and hopes , of swords clashing , of darkness and vast skies, of light and the energy that made up the very universe itself I was visited by a man in an expensive looking black suit with galaxies embroidered into the divine material the unbelievably handsome turned to me and flashed his pearly whites ''hello Perseus I've waited a long time to meet the most powerful hero in Earth's history he said his voice distorted as if he was talking through water ''who are you I asked eyes red from crying and voice hoarse from screaming, with his dark orbs that looked like swirling galaxies the man looked at me with sorrow in his eyes ''Perseus I have an offer for you, one that you need right now'' he said in a soft voice that made me feel as I was comfortable and safe and loved an- shaking my head I disregarded those foolish thoughts as I would never feel that way again, fate made sure of that.

Turning back to him I scoffed at this stranger in the weird suit ''what can you possibly offer me that the Olympians already haven't, I don't want godhood or eternal riches if that's what you're going to offer'' the man smiled as if confirming and then proceeded to drop an atomic bomb on the conversation ''Perseus my name is Khaos the primordial of the Universe, Creation and Eternity, my eyes widened in shock as I realised that id been sarcastically retorting to the most powerful immortal in existence who could squash planets and entire civilisation as if they were mere insects, I hastily moved to kneel before the Creator of the Universe but I was stopped by a soft yet firm hand ''don't bow Perseus I hate all that grovelling crap, and besides I'm not an Olympian I won't make you bow to satisfy my inflated ego'' he said from above smirking in a way that would surely make women weak in the knees I returned the smirk with a slight smile after staring at him for a while trying to discern his intentions 'only if you call me Percy' I said wit some newfound confidence that I wasn't going to get erased from existence I decided to test the creator himself 'so Lord Khaos' I said with extra emphasis on the Lord which made his eye twitch ''how can I help you today?' gauging his reaction I waited for the reply 'well young Perseus' he said with extra emphasis on the young which made me feel slightly annoyed and allowed the him the opening to insert yet another infuriating smirk into the strange conversation

'I am currently in the process of looking for an heir as I need one for the times ahead, and who more noble than the greatest that ever lived?' I scoffed at his exaggerated description of me' 'and why should I accept such an offer'' I asked shocked that the most powerful being alive would require my assistance making me truly wonder about the times ahead '' as if reading my mind he smiled in a way that made me miss my father ''firstly you would be able to make a man of yourself instead of moping around in deep space he started only to be pleasantly surprised by my sudden outburst 'wait what!' I asked incredulously looking at him as if he had gone crazy 'DEEP SPACE' I shouted 'DID YOU JUST SAY DEEP SPACE' he grimaced slightly and looked at me in amusement ''yes I gave you a minor blessing that allows you to breathe in space'' seeing my shocked expression made him chuckle ''anyways are you in?''

I stood there for a moment deep in thought considering the options before in a manner reminiscent to a child of Athena the name instantly made me pause breaking my train of thought, the name alone bought a foul taste to my mouth. I slowly lifted my head and looked at the man who had surely saved me from making a mistake I would have regretted for eternity and feeling reckless seeing as I had nothing to lose I hesitantly agreed making him nod in approval and raise his hands

_**Πολύ καλά Εγώ ο Κάσος ονομάζεται Περσέας Αχιλλέας Τζάκσον Υιός του Ποσειδώνα ο κληρονόμος ο πρίγκιπας του σύμπαντος Πρωτεύων της μοίρας του ξιφομάχου Ο πρίγκηπας της κεραυνοβόλων και ο πρωταρχικός των ουρανών**_

There was a blinding flash and he held a ball off crackling energy in his hand, turning to me he spoke: 'by the way I have decided to give you the blessings of the Primordials and my own blessing enhancing your control over water and giving you full control over the elements, do you accept these responsibilities and powers' he inquired looking me intently in the eyes without hesitation and although I was bewildered by all the power I was being given which I promised myself never to abuse I replied ''of course Lord Khaos'' he smiled at me and said ''brace yourself Perseus this is going to hurt'' and those were the last words I heard before I was hit with excruciating pain before I blacked out.

Ps: **Translation of the Greek which may be shoddy but hey google is our saviour right? **

Very well I Khaos name Perseus Achilles Jackson Son of Poseidon my heir the prince of the universe the Primordial of Swordsmanship Fate The Prince of Lightning and the Primordial of the Skies

R&R Peace out!


	3. Uranus

_**Somewhere In Deep Space**_

Slowly cracking open my eyes I hissed in pain as my head throbbed painfully and I shut them hard enough to make my neck tense. I tried to remember the events that led me to be in this unbelievably comfortable mattress under me and it all came back to me quick enough to make me freeze all the pain disappearing from my head and instead manifesting in my very broken heart.

Annabeth the very name brought a bitter taste to my mouth as I remembered how I gave her my heart only for her to treat me as if I was just some disposable idiot who she could control on a whim.

Promising myself to never allow anyone to ever manipulate me again I cleared all thoughts of her grey eyes out of my head and tried to get up. The throbbing in my head began to subside and I managed to force open a single bleary sea green eye to finally take in my surroundings and what I saw made me widen both of my eyes in surprise the throbbing momentarily forgotten.

The room I was in was a combination of dark black almost chaotic black and translucent sea green that reminded me of emeralds or the most beautiful water on Earth. It was accented by a dazzling electric blue that made Zeus's master bolt look pale in comparison. I gazed at this paradise which would not be worthy even for even the greatest immortals.

Breathlessly I looked past the amazing display of colours and gasped as I realised the room was surrounded with some kind of see through bubble, normally this would have been enough to make me say oh my gods in surprise , but the fact that it was coupled with a breath-taking view of what I could only assume was deep space made me gape like a fish.

Squinting my eyes from the glaring light of what I could only assume to be a nearby star I turned around and looked down at the beautiful golden king size bed which I was currently occupying ,and a mahogany desk that seemed to gleam in the light of the lamp in the corner which bathed the bubble with a soft homely glow. Shaking my head at the weirdness of being in space I slid out of bed and looked down to find myself in silk sea green boxers and little else.

I looked around and saw the desk had a paper on it, curious I stood and picked up the paper where I found a hastily scribbled note.

**_Hello there Perseus, it is I the creator of the universe, the mighty Khaos_** that made me snicker, who knew the creator of the universe had a sense of humour until I remembered he probably created humour, Shaking my head so I wouldn't get side-tracked I continued to read the note noticing that the letters were no longer spinning of the page **_I'm sure by the time you wake up you'll be confused and you will receive answers but for the time being just say cheese and the bubble will instantly transform into what you need_**

_**Love Khaos.**_

_**P.S you're the second most powerful being in existence enjoy**_

The last part of that sentence made me pause, as I thought back to the whole making me a primordial thing. If I was a primordial wasn't, I supposed to be some 50-foot giant with immeasurable power? I asked myself bemused with the predicament I was in until a voice spoke in my head 'no Perseus the power will flow into you slowly and give you time to adjust , you are now roughly at the same power level as Zeus' I spun around wondering where the hell the voice was coming from 'Khaos?' I called my hand reaching towards my waist instinctively 'and by the way this is a pre-recorded message as I'm currently gone' came the almost automated reply making me relax slightly

Shaking my head once again I left those thoughts for another time and decided to work on the already perfect room closing my eyes I said cheese and imagined a bathroom with a mirror, because despite feeling as clean as ever I still wanted to take a shower for the sake of being in water again Stepping out of my rather comfortable undergarments I stepped towards the shower cubicle in the middle of outer space

_**20 mins later**_

Stepping out of the long soak I dried myself off with my powers and imagined a pair of black ripped jeans, a pair of sea green Nikes and a blood red adidas hoodie. 3 soft pops later and I was feeling good looking good and feeling lighter than I had in years as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders, sighing in comfort I looked around the rather beautiful and asked out loud 'what now?'.

No sooner than the words left my mouth space clouds began to gather near my bubble with red lightning forking out of them in thick tendrils until they condensed into one monstrous vivid red bolt that shot towards my bubble without warning.

Quicker than I could even react there was a blinding flash and I heard a deep rumbling chuckle that sounded like thunder. Forcing my eyes open I looked towards the source of that sound and gasped thinking Zeus had somehow managed to get into my bubble but looking closer I realised this figure radiated far more confidence, power and majesty than Zeus could ever achieve in his immortal life 'who are you' I asked warily my hand once more reaching towards to my trusty blade that I could still feel in my pocket. The man laughed once again reminding me of a violent storm 'My name is Uranus young Perseus and I have watched you for many years' he replied

My eyes widened as I tried to bow only to find a strong hand on my shoulder stopping me 'looking up I saw him smile and shake his head 'I am not a Olympian young one you do not need to bow to me' he said looking slightly amused. Straightening myself I studied the Primordial Of the Heavens and the Father of Lightning 'Lord Uranus what are you doing here' surprised at how confident I sounded I waited for him to answer 'well Perseus I'm here to bestow my domains upon you' he said chuckling at my slack jawed face

'But Lord Khaos has already declared me his heir' I said confused as to why he'd want me to replace him 'well you're not yet a full primordial even though you already have all our blessings and with me making me making you the King of Heaven and master of the skies I'll be able to fade in peace' he said becoming more sombre towards the end 'But Lor-' I began only to get cut off as he raised a heavily muscled arm 'you don't have to call me Lord Perseus we're family after all' he finished with a grin reminiscent of Hermes. Scratching my head I continued 'Sorry Uranus why would you want to fade?' I asked genuinely curious. He sighed before replying 'Perseus I have been alive for billions of years and seen the rise and fall of civilizations, my children's betrayal, my wife's path to the dark and at this point I am just tired and wish to pass on in peace' he finished turning towards the window. I sat on my bed in silence as I contemplated his words even though the idea of even more power was slightly scary I made up my mind 'Uranus I will accept your offer only to allow you peace and forbid your power falling into the wrong hands to be used for evil' I replied with a steely determination.

Turning around he smiled and hugged me, I hesitated for a moment until I slowly returned the embrace with equal strength.

He pulled away and faced me fully making me notice how intimidating a Primordial could truly be at full power.

As he began chanting his eyes began to glow and electricity arced off his body making him look positively terrifying

_**Ο ουρανός πατέρας του ουρανού, κύριος του φωτισμού, αληθινός κυβερνήτης του ουρανού και δημιουργός της βροντής προσδίδει στον Περσέα Αχιλλέα Τζάκσον όλους τους τομείς, τις εξουσίες και τις ευθύνες μου από αυτή την ημέρα μέχρι την τελευταία του μέρα**_

As he finished chanting he collapsed onto one knee and I rushed forward to catch him before he fully collapsed them 'I believe in you Perseus' He rasped out as he began flickering in and out of existence 'Stay Strong and show that Olympian tosser the true power of the sky' he finished as he flickered one final time before disappearing

Closing my eyes, I called out loud 'I swear Uranus I will make you proud and cherish this power' I spoke out loud. Keeping my eyes firmly closed for a few moments I slowly stood up only to tumble to the floor in a heap as I was filled with power and memories began to rush through my mind , I closed my eyes as I had flashes of earth before humanity, the primordial as children, Gaia and Uranus's wedding, the rise of the titans ,his betrayal at the hands of his own children, the creation of mortals and watching as his wife became evil powerless to stop it as his essence was still divided.

After the memories came the power and so much of it flooded my body that I began to fade from consciousness gritting my teeth I began fighting the pain and I slowly opened my sense as I felt every bolt of lightning in existence ,every clap of thunder ever made naturally or by the gods and the satisfaction as the sky claimed me as its true master and the heavens sang out in recognition of its Lord.

I stood up slowly relishing the power at my fingertips as I knew I could crush every single Olympian like a bug beneath my feet.

I snapped open my eyes which were now a mix between vivid electric blue and ominous sea green as the clouds formed once again and I was hit by a monstrous blood red bolt of lightning.

**Hoya guys here's another chapter updated, and I hope your staying safe and washing your hands**

**Don't forget R&R Peace out!**

**TerminatorGenisys**


End file.
